Burn
by LycoX
Summary: Two weeks after his attack on the docks, Oliver decides to do whatever is necessary to find China White and get revenge against her for what she did to him. Even it means making a deal with the Devil. (A what if? idea for What If? Making The Call)


**Burn**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here in this what if? One-shot that was inspired by MMMFD's (SCUM and Insane Poetry) Burn Em song. As witnessed recently in my What If? Making The Call story, China White did something fairly horrible to him and I thought I would explore one possibility of what he just might be willing to do get revenge against her. This is gonna be pretty dark.**

* * *

Two weeks after his rape, his attack on the docks to find and kill China White, and waking up in a jail cell later, Oliver Queen decided on one particularly cold afternoon that he was going to go find the Bitch From Hell and end her life. And he'd do whatever he would have to do in order to achieve that goal. Quietly drawing enough money from the family accounts, he took off in his quest for vengeance with only a letter to explain why he left. During the search for Chien Na Wei, Oliver would even willingly ally with Amanda Waller in order to find the woman, which also led to his joining the Bratva and becoming a much darker man who's unique outfit became quickly known through out the world. When Ra's Al Ghul caught wind of the man, he managed to have Oliver brought in and offered him training in exchange for doing at least one assignment as such an attack on a man's body and soul was an abomination for the long lived man.

That had led to Oliver discovering that Sara Lance was alive and well but the reunion hadn't exactly been a warm and fuzzy one considering his much darker nature and the strong desire to not have a lot to do with women as he felt it would just make him weak. Though the archer swore to himself that once China White was dead by his hand, he would allow himself to feel a woman's touch since being strong wouldn't matter anymore to him. His friends and family tried in vain to find him despite troubles of their own that included the loss of Andy Diggle in what a lot of them thought was him being an unfortunate victim in an attack on his client. Ted, the Yamashiros, John Diggle, Felicity Smoak, and even Roy later on would take up where Oliver left off to help those in need while dressed in their alter egos and their group would gradually grow as time went on.

Especially after the Undertaking and later the explosion of the Particle Accelerator. Not to mention other various events around the world that would bring more heroes and villains around. And even bringing a few out of retirement in the process.

The assignment Ra's Al Ghul wanted of him would turn out to later be to take out Malcolm Merlyn for his actions against the people of the Glades in Starling. Something Oliver had been all too willing to do after learning of what else the man had been doing. He felt he owed it to Tommy, his father, and his mother to take the bastard out and while it had been a pretty brutal fight, he had come out on top in the end. It wouldn't be until the year 2015 when he finally found Chien Na Wei in a nice little cottage atop a hill with a long drop down into the ocean in South Eastern China. He decided to stake out the place for a few days to decide the best point to go after her and finally struck on a Friday afternoon.

For China White, motherhood had been an unexpected game changer for her as the sight of her baby girl Emiko melted the coldness of her heart completely. It had even led to her breaking all ties with the Triad as she didn't want her little girl anywhere near that kind of life. Ben Turner however had come with her and the two had eventually married and that man had grown to truly love Emiko and didn't give one damn about the fact she wasn't his. And while he still took the odd job of murder and the like while working a regular job, life with him had truly been great. Occasionally however she would feel a deep pang of regret for how Emiko had come into the world and hoped that Oliver Queen would never find her.

Though while she was no longer in the game as it were, she could still fight with the best of them thanks to the sparring sessions she had with Ben. Which occasionally tended to lead to some interestingly fun results afterwards. Her musings on life were interrupted when a loud crash sounded through out the house and she went to go find out what it was after grabbing a hidden gun. What she found was a living nightmare in the form of the one known as the 'Red Eyed Hellion' through out the world. "China White, after years of searching I've FINALLY found you!" Came the words from a hoarse voice and the former assassin felt a great chill go up her spine.

"Mr. Queen I presume?" She asked while trying to keep any fear out of her voice as she truly did not want to leave her daughter and husband behind and cursed herself somewhat for having fallen so far since becoming a mother.

"That name is dead to me, just as you will be dead to the world very soon."

She let off a shot from the gun but he managed to avoid it and she fired off several more but failed to hit him. "Vengeance and Death for what you did to me years ago is coming this day! You only delay the inevitable with your 'defenses'."

Yeah, well, she didn't particularly give a damn as she wanted to live but the regret in her grew even more for what she'd done to him. An arrow was fired off at her but she managed to avoid it and it embedded itself into a near by wall. She looked back towards where her attacker was to remain vigilant but soon found herself knocked to the ground as an explosion erupted from behind her, causing her to be knocked out in the process.

Three hours later would see the woman tied to a chair and screaming loudly in pain from the horrors Oliver Queen inflicted upon her and being covered in blood and vomit from all he'd done to her. "I'm sorry! I truly am!" God she wanted this nightmare to end and never see him again! She would not stop Ben if he chose to go and kill him in retaliation.

She was back handed hard in response. "Apology NOT accepted you disgusting bitch! You raped me when you drugged me and forced me to sleep with you! Do you have ANY idea what that does to a person!? DO YOU!?" Screamed out the highly pissed off man as he back handed her again and saw to it that another finger was gone. This time being her ring finger and forced it into her mouth.

China White, mother of one, couldn't answer him as she had no answer to give him. "If you… Kill… Me… You take away… Our daughter's…. Mother..." She told him after being forced to swallow another of her own fingers. A punch to her gut that made her cough up blood was the initial response.

"That thing is no child of mine." He'd sooner walk in lava before going near that abomination.

The archer took out several flasks and began to empty them onto various things in the house and it made the former assassin wonder if he was getting ready to set the place ablaze and possibly her along with it. She was also soon doused with the liquid and it burned greatly into the cuts on her skin. "If you… Do this… There will be… No… Redemption for… You..."

He scoffed at her, not caring in the slightest about redemption as vengeance was all he sought against her. "May you rot in Hell for your actions Chien Na Wei." And with that, lit up a match and threw it on her and watched as she began to burn and the screams of agonizing pain was like music to his ears.

Lighting several more matches and igniting the flammable liquid with them, he made his way out of the house as the flames began to rapidly spread. As he made his way out of the burning house, he considered whether or not he should finally return home or simply keep on wondering the world. Once outside, he froze as a man in a black suit with blonde hair stood near a car while looking right at him. Oliver was ready to fight if need be but the man would soon show him that was not necessary.

"I can assure you Mr. Queen that I mean no harm."

While it was meant to sound re-assuring, the archer tensed up over the fact this man seemed to know his name. "How the hell do you know that name!?" He growled out while reaching back for an arrow to quickly fire if need be.

The man only smiled at him before saying anything. "I have friends in many places Mr. Queen, and its because of that that I have access to all sorts of information. Which brings us to this point in time."

Oliver's fingers had yet to leave the top of the arrow he'd been holding as what the man just told him made him even more wary of the guy. "So you know things about me and decided to meet me which was stupid on your part cause I could just kill you right here and now and go on my way."

A nod was seen as if the man was seemingly considering what he'd just been told but to Oliver, the dark clothed man didn't seem to be terribly bothered by his threat against his life. "How about instead of killing me and likely failing at it, you listen to the reason I came here today."

The archer considered that for several minutes as the house behind them burned and collapsed in different areas until he finally removed his hand from the arrow he'd been thinking of using. "Fine… Talk." He told the man and Damien Darhk smiled as he knew he would soon have Oliver Queen by his side. And if need be, he can always use Tommy Merlyn against him if he chose to try and refuse his offer of recruitment to HIVE.

 **An Hour Later…**

Ben Turner had decided to drop in to surprise his wife but instead arrived to see his home in ruins as some parts of it still burned. Fear and a deep sense of dread filled his very soul as he rushed into the ruined cottage and found only a body laying upon the ground burnt beyond recognition. Though by some miracle, if one could call it that, the person seemed to be alive. "CHINA!?" He roared out as he dropped to his knees and picked her up gently.

Unfortunately for his wife, that only brought her more pain but she could only barely make a whimper. "Who… Who did this to you baby!?" He'd kill the son of a bitch in the most painful way possible for what he'd done!

"E… Miko… Father…" Was all she was able to tell him before finally, mercifully dying.

The man let out a mournful howl of rage at the loss of his wife and vowed to find the bastard who dared to do this to her! And he knew just where to start with one certain family back in Starling City. _The Tiger will bring DEATH!_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And that concludes this what if? One-shot. Though after thinking about it while at work, I'm thinking of maybe coming back to this later on and doing more with this.**


End file.
